Show me the Stars
by JassyIsSherlocked
Summary: I wrote this for a friend. Based on the next episode of Doctor Who, if Clara dies. The doctor wants to give her a proper send off. (Rubbish summary, sorry.)


The Doctor heard some scream. He glanced at Clara, still there beside him. He was a danger to her.

"Clara," he said, swallowing a bit, trying to think about how to word what he was going to say.

"Doctor," she replied, trying to sound happy, but it didn't really work.

"You need to run." he said after a long silence between the both of them. Clara frowned a bit.

"No." she said simply, there was no way that she was going to leave him now.

"Clara, please..." he said, turning to face her and cup her face in his hands. "I don't want you to die again." he whispered.

Clara bit her lip gently. "But what about you, what if you get killed or something?" she asked.

"I can regenerate, Clara." he reminded her, she sighed a bit.

"Fine. But when this is over you will come to find me right away, right?" she asked him, he nodded.

"Right." he said, placing a gentle, lingering kiss on her forehead.

"I'll see you soon then..." she said, slowly breaking away from him and walking away.

Nothing could prepare the Doctor for what would happen next. Only a few minutes after she left there was a loud scream coming from behind him, he was sure that it was her.

"CLARA! Are you alright?!" he shouted, he got no reply but another painfilled shriek of her's coming from his left, he turned around and shouted again. "CLARA?"

Nothing.

He ran in the direction of the most recent scream, desperately trying to find her. His impossible girl. But she wasn't anywhere. Then he saw her, laying on the floor tears streaming down her face, struggling to breathe, a huge wound in her chest.

"Clara..." he breathed, crouching down beside her. "No! No no no no! Clara..." he purses his lips, she stretched out a hand and held his tightly. "I'm so, so sorry." he whispered, squeezing his hand.

"It's alright..." she said after a few minutes, her voice barely anything but a raspy whisper.

"No, no it isn't. This wouldn't have happened if you had stayed with me..."

"Doctor..." she said. "Shut up." she finished, trying her best to smile a bit. "You showed me... More than I could ever have seen... In my life... You made me... Feel... Complete." she said, struggling to breathe.

"Shhh..." he said, trying not to let any tears fall. His Clara was dying... Practically dead. He had no idea when he started calling her his, because she wasn't. But in a way, she was.

"Is my... Nose really...funny?" she asked him, he smiled a little and shook his head.

"Only a little." he said, not really knowing what to say.

"Thank you Doctor... For everything..." she said quietly, the Doctor was about to reply, but it was too late. She was laying dead in his arms.

He felt a knot twist in his stomach.

"Rescue me chin boy, and show me the stars..." he said slowly, smiling the tiniest bit. He wasn't going on let Clara die there.

He scooped her up with ease and almost ran with her to the TARDIS. He walked in and shut the door behind them, then started to fiddle with a few buttons. He looked at Clara in his arms, she looked so peaceful.

He remembered all of the good times that they had had together, but he couldn't get around the fact that his impossible girl was dead... Again. He had let her die. He had failed her.

He carried her out of the TARDIS and looked around. They were in the right place. Surrounding them were thousands of stars, bright stars, he smiled a bit, glancing down at Clara's body.

"Goodbye Clara Oswin Oswald... You impossible girl." he said quietly, placing a kiss onto her forehead, then he thought again, she wouldn't know if he kissed her... So he gently placed a featherlight kiss onto her cold lips. Then he pushed her out into space, as gently as he had kissed her. He watched her float away from him. His impossible girl, his Clara was gone.

THERE YOU GO GEORGIIIIIIIAAAA YOU PARSNIP FACE, YOU.

My friend called Georgia and I were talking about then next Doctor Who episode and we were terrified that she might die. So I wrote this for Georgia, just kinda publishing how, if she did die, we would like her to be sent off.


End file.
